ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Cross-Verse
The Cross-Verse, short for Cross-Jointed Multiverse, is the new set of Multiverse created as the result of Ultimo's time-loop destruction that reset all Doomed Timelines. The Multiverse were the fusion of Dragon Ball, Naruto, Ben 10, Kingdom Hearts, Bakugan and Gurren-Lagann, along with events of Negima?!, Reborn and Code Geass with alternative events. Previous inhabitants prior the creation of this universes had no recollection of their previous lives, though Frank suffers constant nightmares of the pre-Omniverse Genocide. 'Events' The Cross-Verse repeats the actual events of all selective reality fusees but greatly extends to greater scales. Time Patrol members of previous universes are still Time Patrol, such as Trunks and Frank. 'Local Backgrounds' Cross-Verse retains all its original locals from previous universes but some had altered background, such as Son Goku being a Hokage of the Kakkarot Tribe. Some had new powers such as Broly, now named Khaos, gain the Osmosian power of DNA Absorption that enable him to mutate into Khaos 11,000; while others are cross-fusion between two characters, such as Frank, whose role as Goruto is increasingly literally, and Bakugan Pyrus Drago, who is now both Battle Avatar and Nine Tail Beast (portraying as Kurama) til he gain a tenth tail to become the ten tails. Characters who supposed to die originally continues to live longer such as Kamina and Lelouch. Because of Ben 10 reality was add in the mixture, Frank and his team are still wielding the Master Omnitrix and Linktrixes. 'Universes' 'Time Lines' *Time Immemorial **One-Verse had divided into Omniverse. **Cross-Verse was born. **Majin Buu came into existence, going through cycles of destruction and hibernation. *Year 41 **The Super Dragon Balls are formed by Zalama *Year 42 **Zalama formed an original refraction technique for the Super Dragon Balls so that their star marks remain the same no matter from what angle one looks at them. **Geass was born and created the Geass Force. *Over 100 Million Years Before Age **The earliest Kai brought to existance. **Bakugan Race are born. **The Tree of Chakra were found and eaten by the woman named Kaguya. **Kaguya gave birth to two offsprings who inherited her Chakra. **Kaguya is now mother of Chakra-empowered nation. *75 Million Years Before Age **The 15th Generation Supreme Kai accidentally fused with Old Witch via Potara Fusion, forming Old Kai. **Old Kai got sealed within the Z-Sword by the short-tempered Beerus after an arguement over "some trifling things" during one of their coordination meeting held every 1000 years. **Kaguya went mad over envy and pride of being the only being with Chakra then sought to slain her nation to re-claim them. *5 Million Years Before Age **Kaguya was battled by a Normarian and mutated into a gigantic Ten-Tailed Bakugan Beast aka Juubi. **Bibidi successfully summons Majin Buu, who destroyed thousands of galaxies. **Juubi and Majin Buu encountered one and another, resulting a colossal battle that soon results Majin Buu absorbing Juubi and both fused into Majin Buubi. **Majin Buubi killed four of five Supreme with South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, becoming even more powerful. The Orders of Light and Darkness were formed and fabricated the Keyblades, which separates Juubi and Majin Buu then seals Majin Buu, who gains Grand Supreme Kai's good aspect, in a seal and sent it to Earth while Juubi got splits into 10 pieces and seals Kaguya soul into the Earth's moon. *4237 years Before Age **Earth became an open system for outer space visitors. **Garlic Jr.'s ancestors migrate to Planet Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. *739 Years Before Age **Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles her castle alongside it. **Lagann was created to harness the power of Cosmic. **CC encounters a nun and was blessed with the Geass of Desire and Wishes. **CC lost control of her Geass then the nun reveals her agenda and gave her life away to pass the cursed torch of Immortality to CC. *238 Years Before Age **The Orders of Darkness learns the existence of X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts. **The Original Super Saiyan appears and wreck havoc across the universe. **Vilgax was sent to Earth as punishment for disobidence and unintentionally cause the birth of Red Ribbon Army for generations. *226 Years Before Age **Hirudegarn is reborn on planet Konats, sparking the Great War across the galaxy. The Orders slain Hirudegarn and released all the devoured souls out of his body then seals the remains of Hirudegarn in the Keyholes of two separate worlds; Destiny Island and Twilight Town. *Age 250 **Fortuneteller Baba began her fortune telling business. *Age 261 **King Yemma travels Snake Way to receive training from King Kai. Princess Snake meets him and fell in love. **On Planet Namek, violent storm ravage the planet, causing drought. Katas send his son away on a spaceship, but the storms stop and no one follows him. All Namekians, except Guru and Lord Slug, perish. The child is forced to land on Earth. *Age 430 **Master Roshi is born. More info coming soon Category:Omniverse Category:Alternate Reality Category:Timelines